What She is to Be
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: "No matter what happened, she was my world. I was lost to her. Now, and always." My spin on what Jareth could have experienced afterwards, when his world fell apart. Please note that this story is rated M for a reason. J/S.
1. It begins with a ball

_The characters are not my own, but this is my own spin on the Labyrinth movie by Jim Henson and what could have happened afterwards._

 _This started as more of a plot-bunny than anything. It is a bit smutty with some out-of-character Jareth, just to warn you. That being said, I sincerely hope you enjoy!_

 _And always,_

 _"Please leave a contribution in the little box"_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ _When she entered the Ballroom full of dancers, it wasn't like anything she recognized. That's because it wasn't her dream...it was his__ _._

"I don't have to..." I murmured as I overlooked the twists and turns of my Labyrinth. Sarah was lost in those depths, and deep within me I felt an odd, primitive stirring begin. Absently, my lips repeated the words I didn't truly believe. Just empty words to fill an empty space. Idly I conjured a crystal. Her image danced across the polished surface as I rolled it across my hands. I knew what I was about to do, and I knew the risk I was taking.

But then again, how else would I know for sure? I had to trust the Labyrinth. I felt its presence, pushing in the back of my mind, whispering what needed to be done.

Still, I didn't know if this would work. The Labyrinth seemed to think it would. I watched the solid crystals, my emotions so convoluted I couldn't make sense of them. They were as tangled and changing as the Labyrinth itself. I offered the crystals to the empty space, and the magic of the Labyrinth wrapped around them, lifting them to the sky. They turned into flimsy bubbles as they left my fingertips. My eyelids grew heavy, and I dragged myself from the overlook. I didn't know which one of those dreams she would choose, but I could hope. As the last crystal drifted away, the drowsiness began to overtake my consciousness. When I awoke, I would be in my dream- whatever dream the Labyrinth had decided would be her greatest challenge. This was the nature of the spell. The magic surrounding her would reach out and select the fantasy from the crystals I had conjured.

It could be a nightmare to terrify. A romance to seduce. An adventure to conquer. Each pulled from the deepest corners of my mind, places even I dared to hardly wander.

It was a unique spell, one that I had never used on a runner before. But I'd never had a runner like my precious Sarah before. This spell would reveal not only my feelings- but hers as well, making us both vulnerable at the end. It was a risk I chose to take.

Oh for so long I'd watched my precious Sarah. Her soul had called to me the moment she was born, and I was fascinated by her. I had never seen a girl so full of imagination and magic in the human realm.

As she grew, she rarely gave her parents trouble. They did not know that it was I that kept their babe gurgling with delight. Despite their happy babe, it was not a happy home, and her parents divorced. This drove her further into fantasies, a desire to be somewhere far, far away from the fights and the arguments. She never saw me. Perhaps she noted an owl perched nearby, but she was always too young to understand what it meant. I tried to deny it. Truly, I tried. For me to know for sure that this innocent child would one day be my queen, she would have to run the Labyrinth. And the Labyrinth had a mind all its own. Sarah is still too young now to understand what she is to be.

I needed her to know that I would give her everything she would ever need, anything she could ever dream.

I smiled as I stepped in the ballroom. Sarah was ultimately a romantic, looking for her prince charming. I recognized this scene. This had been one of the Queen's balls, and I hated these affairs. My distaste was reflected in the ghoulish, ugly masks. The real ball had not been a masquerade. But in my mind, it had certainly felt like one.

Not wanting to disrupt the dream, I wove my way through the dancers. And then, like the parting of a great sea, she was there.

Oh she was devastatingly beautiful even now, even so young. The glow of womanhood was just beginning to bud beneath her childish innocence. Her eyes were lost and confused as she moved through the crowd. Among the faces, she was the only one worth remembering. The only one that stood out in the throng of shallow, vapid creatures that smiled to hide their true thoughts. A harsh pain thudded in my chest as I watched her. I don't understand it, but in the depths of my dream I felt a song beginning to take shape and fill the air. The magic of the Labyrinth clearly understands more than I.

 _"_ _ _There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes__

 _ _A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes__

 _ _I'll place the sky- within your eyes...__

 _ _There's such a fooled heart,__

 _ _beating so fast In search of New Dreams,__

 _ _a love that will last within your heart__

 _ _I'll place the moon within your heart...__

I knew this song. It was a song I had composed, intending to give it to the one who defeated the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth hadn't chosen this song by accident.

Dancing with one of the dream images, I continued to watch Sarah. And then it hits me. I was to be her greatest challenge. For the Labyrinth to have chosen this dream, Sarah must want me. Underneath her defiance, she is drawn to me. The Labyrinth is also testing her ability to defy me. Unexpectedly, my heart beat a little harder at the thought. My thoughts evaporated when her eyes locked with mine, and everything else melted away.

Green. Sparkling, innocent, sweet, pale green eyes. Pale pink lips that parted to take in a sharp breath when our gazes finally clash. For a moment she is so open, so vulnerable to me. Something deep throbs in my soul, something unfamiliar and powerful. I vanished before my own weakness could show. Here, in this dream, we are not enemies. Here, I am just a man seeking my soul-mate, and she just a woman seeking the same.

I watched closely even as I danced with one of the images of a masked woman in my dream. I didn't like the way Sarah seemed frightened by what was happening; she was so lost, and yet...so ripe. Smiling, I moved towards her. I knew that because it was me she was looking for, she would not refuse as I took her hand.

Our gazes locked and I envelope her in the safety of my arms. I want to hold her to me, to protect her from all the harms and dangers untold of the Labyrinth. None of these things I say, but I hope she can see my silent plea reflected in my eyes. I hope that she can see the truth behind this illusion. The song moved from the background of the dream and pushed its way past my lips, saying the things that I could not. Her waist is small and delicate under my gloved hand, and in the dream, we move together through the steps of a waltz seamlessly. She fits with me. Belongs with me. Even as the world falls down, I would be there for her.

I could see the innocent, naive want in her eyes. She does not understand what it is that she craves, but the craving is there. It is intoxicating to me, my Fae blood singing. I push away those instincts. She is far too young. Sarah though, is human. Her fear of the new sensations stirring within her is obvious.

Eons ago, I had created the Labyrinth to separate myself from everyone, including a Fae woman I had once thought myself to love. Once I had discovered her true nature, I concealed myself within the center of my Labyrinth, swearing that only my one and only could defeat it. I had not considered that I would have a soul mate. Neither did I realize the ancient magic I had called on, for the Labyrinth took on a life of its own.

The Fae are a strange race. We can have many lovers and many loves over our long lifetimes, but very few of us find our true soulmate. It is said that once we do, our lives are lost to that person. We recognize that person from the moment they are born- knowing that one day, when they are ready for us to take them, they will never need any other give them everything, just to see them smile upon us with favor. We live for our soulmate. But I am bound by the rules I made, and so she must run the Labyrinth.

I waited centuries, each runner holding new promise. Some were Fae women, enchanted by the idea of defeating the Labyrinth and in turn, my heart and hand in marriage. Some, innocent humans that had wished away a child. Those, I offered a bargain for their children if it became clear they would lose. Few made it through the Labyrinth. Fewer still made it to the Goblin City, and none had made it to the Castle. Sarah was different. I had held a fondness Sarah from the time I laid eyes on her, a simple, innocent affection for the imagination and magic so rare in the human world. Now, as I watched her youthful beauty, a new stirring began within me. While she is still too young, I am still but a man, and very much aware of her budding womanhood.

Those eyes dart around the room as she became increasingly uncomfortable. My dream-images were beginning to notice she did not belong and were glaring at her through their masks. Sarah felt the tension amongst them, and it scared her. I knew that she could not stay much longer before they closed in on her.

Regardless, it still hurt when she wrenched herself free from the safety of my arms. In that moment, a certainty gripped me. There was no longer any doubt, any question, that this was my love. Here, at long last, was finally my queen. Still a child, and yet my perfect match. My spell was halfway broken- all she had to do was remember when she awoke what she had came to the Labyrinth for. And when she had seen the clock, something in her mind had triggered. She would remember. She was so close. I couldn't make the Labyrinth easier on her, but for the first time, I truly believed she would win as no runner ever had before. I believed in _her_. For her to not only be my Queen, but my soulmate, she had to have a will of iron, a strength that far surpassed any Fae. She would defy me.

 _Sarah._ She didn't even know she was my other half. She had no idea that she was the only one who could defeat the Labyrinth.

And with a sickening tightening in my stomach, I know that I am lost to her.

And she must win. And my world must fall apart. That is just the way it is done. I only hope that at the end of her journey, after she has become the victor, will she realize the true prize: My heart, my soul, and complete power of my kingdom.

The Labyrinth will only accept my equal as its Queen. Someone fierce enough to deny her own desires in order to make choices that need to be made. Someone who can be fair and objective, despite their own feelings. These are the rules. She must come to me of her own accord, meeting me as my equal.

Should she refuse to return, it would be my undoing. For she is not just any woman I could love, she is my soulmate. I may never be free to love another. Sarah is not bound by such chains. Humans do not feel the pull of a soul mate as the Fae do. I had never dreamed that a human would have made it so far. A Fae woman would see through my tricks and games. A human woman not be so schooled. I will be forced to convince her it was all a game, that I had never truly meant her harm. Earning her trust will be a challenging task, one that I could just as easily fail. And to be rejected by her would crush everything inside of me.

No, that cannot happen. Time will bend her mind to me, and her heart will not forget me. Her will is as strong as mine, and only she can rule the Labyrinth as my Queen.

As the glass shatters, I awake in my own bed, surrounded by deep gray silks.

And I smile to the emptiness.

For she is my queen.


	2. A Rude Awakening

Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

As always, I do not own anything Labyrinth related, I'm just a huge fan!

Chapter two:

I knew it would hurt.

I just didn't know how much.

"You have no power over me!"

Those words echoed around me as I was forced by the magic into my owl form, my body constricting painfully against my will. Usually, this transformation wouldn't hurt, but this time, it is was as though every bone in my body broke to fit the new mold.

That, however, was nothing compared to the dagger-like pain that pierced my chest and stopped my lungs from drawing air. My wings barely managed to catch me as the world shifted sickeningly around me, beyond my control. With a pained screech, I flew to the closest exit I could find; a bedroom window that had appeared through my hazy vision.

I couldn't bring myself to go too far, partially due to exhaustion, partially out of a need to stay close to her. She had done it. She had completed the Labyrinth and won the final test. Sarah had proven her ability to put aside childish things and feelings to achieve her goals.

Simultaneously, I was elated and destroyed. Humbled and triumphant. Here, at last was my Queen. I have found her, and my soul thrummed with victory. My true equal, at last.

I can no longer coerce and deceive her, and she can deny all of my charms and enchantments. I must approach her as I would any of my equals. Therein lies my difficulty. I had not considered anyone truly my equal in centuries. Fae women were elegant, treacherous creatures and I had given up on over a millennium ago. This slip of a human girl had proven herself stronger than any of them. And the thought, the mere idea that she could reject me permanently, brings me to my knees and shoots a knife through my heart that cripples me.

I listen as her friends say goodbye in the mirror. Yes, as they should. The portal will soon be closing, forcing all but myself back to the underground. I can move freely, as I always have. Something strange happens, when the dwarf appears though. I tilt my head in confusion and listen closely. "I need you, Hoggle, _all_ of you. For no reason at all, I need you".

Delighted, her friends manifested in her room. I bristled. The Labyrinth gave her the power to keep the portal open! Didn't that stupid maze realize how dangerous of a power that was for a human? Angry, I flew back to my castle. I convinced myself that my anger was at the Labyrinth, and not at the words Sarah had spoken. _"I need you, all of you..."_ Oh how those words hurt. She needed them. Not me. Not her King.

Thinking more on the matter and trying to understand the Labyrinth's logic, I realize that she is my equal. Just as I can move freely, she can now communicate freely. And stop communication freely. The Labyrinth gave her powers as similar to my own as it could bestow upon a human.

Aching and drained, I returned to my room. And there, after several tankards of the best Goblin Ale, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun pierced my eyelids, greeting me to the waking world with a throbbing headache. The events of the previous day came rushing back, intensifying my discomfort and adding to it a tightening in my chest. A heavy groan escaped me, and I summoned food to my room, not bothering with the cooks on this ugly morning. Another flick of my wrist, and the heavy curtains fall over the window I had released those damnable dream-crystals from.

I had known she had the power to defy me in that moment, when she pulled from my arms in that ballroom. And that had left me bare and vulnerable, the reality of my feelings surprising me.

Once I had food down and my headache subsided, I made my way to the throne room where the gazing crystal was centered. I snapped at innocent goblins and kicked a few chickens. Using the crystal, I surveyed the damage to the Labyrinth. I busied myself within it, cleaning up the mess left when it fell apart, and ignoring the memories of a dark-haired human lost within its depths.

It was several days before my damaged pride would allow me to try and see Sarah, but the crystal remained blank. I felt the presence of the Labyrinth, and I felt, rather than heard, it whisper to me that I would have to wait until she spoke my name. A harsh burning started in my stomach and spread throughout my limbs, my vision turning red. The crystal was flung across the room, shattering against the wall. My howl of rage chased goblins and chickens alike from the room, and the sky blackened.

But then, was it really the Labyrinth's magic? Or was it now because Sarah was my equal and she alone had power over me? Frustrated, I stormed out of the throne room, my thoughts and emotions in chaos.

Several years passed by in a haze. I tried all alternative ways that I could think of to see her. As an owl, I attempted to go above-ground, but found that there was now a barrier surrounding her. No matter what, there was no way I could see her until she spoke of me. I was haunted by the presence of her friends, who still went through the portal when she called.

Swallowing my pride, I made my peace with them, although the dwarf still was not fond of me. Through them, I was able to glean snippets of her life. I learned of her time in college, and "finals" that she seemed so terrified of. I learned of her moving out of her parents' house and the love she had for her brother since returning from the Labyrinth. Most things I learned through Sir Didymus, who was now Captain of my personal guard. It was a task he took to with great enthusiasm.

If I was mentioned, it was as "the King" or more unsavory terms the Dwarf would not admit to saying.

But I had other concerns as well. The Labyrinth had been defeated, and it refused to let another runner enter the gates, even when a child was wished-away. I had to resort to more creative bargains for families. Scavenger hunts for meaningless, difficult to find items we simple enough challenges to issue and could be done in the mortal world. Occasionally if I felt particularly devious, I would transport them to an elaborate hedge maze and convince them it was my Labyrinth they were running. I'd even toss a few goblins in for good measure, just to keep it interesting. The goblins were fine for small tricks and pranks and rarely caused real harm to the runner. And since these were simple, human-made mazes with walls that stayed in place, they could often figure the puzzle out.

It was probably just as well. The Labyrinth was growing restless without its Queen. Creatures were springing into being that shouldn't be, creatures more vicious than the normal goblins that had always inhabited its walls. I was able to rein them in and seclude them to their own corner of the Labyrinth, but the other residents were becoming nervous.

Soon though, I grew tired of finding other ways to divert runners and of the constant, gnawing presence of the Maze itself pushing at my conscious. The Labyrinth would let none but Sarah pass its gates, and these savage new creatures were growing troublesome. Soon, I would have to find a way confront the girl who had solidly rejected me.

Eventually, I finally decided something had to be done.

Angry, I prowled the throne room. I stared at the crystal in my hand, debating, trying to see her.

I called Hogsmead in to the throne room, and the craggy dwarf bowed.

"Your Majesty."

Impatiently I motioned for him to stand. Formalities were not necessary. A crystal appeared, and his eyes widened with fear.

"Oh come now, Hedgewart, you should know I have no intent to harm you."

He relaxed marginally, although he still kept his gaze locked on the orb suspiciously. The crystal shrunk smaller and smaller and changed into a necklace. A white, satin string holding a single, tiny clear globe with dandelion wisps enclosed inside. The globe had tiny swirls of silver at its top, connecting it to the sliver of fabric.

Higwig's brow furrowed further with his distrust. I tossed it at him, and reflexively he caught the object. He examined it closely. "This for Sarah?" He growled, clearly not trusting me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It won't harm her, or put her into any sort of enchanted sleep. I give you my word as King it will have no ill effect upon her." I glared at him. "I trust you will obey my command?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. I gestured towards the door. "Now go. Give Sarah my regards". And with that, he vanished. I knew I would have to wait until she summoned them to her again. My nerves began to fray with anticipation. Would she accept my gift? Or would she reject it, as she had me so many years ago? The Labyrinth's chaotic energy swirled around me, and I knew that it was now, or never.

The riding crop tapped a loud staccato against my boot as I lounged, staring at the clock. The Throne Room was it's usual chaos of chickens and goblins. My patience was wearing thin. It had been several days since I had given that miserable dwarf the gift for Sarah. Irritated, I summoned a crystal and rolled it along my fingertips. I tried to see Sarah, but all I was met with was a smoky, obscure mist within its depths.

Then, as if on cue, the haze cleared in the crystal. She was speaking to Hedgehog. I grabbed the crystal tightly in both hands, scarcely daring to breathe. Sarah! What had made her speak my name after all these years? I pulled the crystal close to my eyes, as if that would allow me to hear her words. She was smiling at the dwarf. In her hands, the necklace I had made for her rested. My breathing stopped. I could not hear them, but they seemed to be animated in discussion. I thought I saw Higgle's lips form my name, but I could not be sure. Sarah appeared to become serious at whatever he had said, her pretty pink lips frowning. Probably a warning about accepting gifts from me.

This was the first time I had seen her since her triumph, and something far different than the simple affection I had felt towards her in her youth swelled within me. Her face was sharp angles and fierce eyebrows, defiant and fey in every way. Her eyes had only grown stronger, more piercing. I could almost swear they were more emerald in color, as opposed to the soft mossy green I recalled. I studied her closer. Everything about her was superbly perfect. Long, slender limbs that were at the moment exposed by a short summer dress. The room she was in was entirely different than what I recalled. It was not the room of a teenager, and I realized that this was her new home. While I had been forced to ache in silence after her, she had moved on, putting childish things like dreams and wishes aside. She had not needed me. And that knowledge ached deep inside of me.

Hoggle vanished, and I watched her sigh and sit on her bed, staring at the necklace. She must have been in her mid-twenties now, I mused. It had been some time since she ran the Labyrinth. A tightness in my chest reminded me why I needed her. This woman had the power to defy me as no one had before.

The spell was broken. The rules of the Labyrinth, the role I had been forced to play, no longer applied. She studied the charm, appearing fascinated by the tiny bits of fluff inside. A symbol of childhood wishes, kept safe within a bit of glass.

 _"Call on me."_ I murmured into the crystal. _"Call me, Sarah. Just say your right words, precious..."_

"Jareth..." With a jolt, she had spoke my name out loud. That was the only way I could have heard her voice. I could not speak to her unless she called on me first. I stared closer into the crystal.

Gently setting the necklace on the coverlet next to her, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a small, leather book that I knew oh-so well.

"Goblin King, Jareth, stealer of wished-aways..." She murmured, running her fingers of the leather. "Why do I keep thinking about you?" She opened the book to the last page. "You have no power over me." Her lips curled into the barest hints of a smile. I bristled, knowing the depth of the truth of those words. If only she understood the power she held. She shut the book and looked out the window, as if searching for something.

Then she said the words that I thought would never pass her lips. "I wish..."

I was in her room as the last letter tripped off her tongue. My name pulled from her lips in a breathy whisper and wide eyes. "Jareth..."

I stilled myself. I would not allow my emotions to give myself away. I refused to look like a fool before her. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you summon me, Sarah? Looking to get rid of your brother again, are we?"

I don't know why I taunted her. It just came naturally.

I watched with a touch of satisfaction as her cheeks flushed and her green eyes snapped at me. I smirked, enjoying her fire.

"Excuse me! I didn't think you would bother to show up!"

For some reason, I was irrepressibly pleased with her snappy response. "Well, _precious thing_ , to what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"Well I didn't think you would actually appear if I asked, so I don't know". She looked at me, curious and annoyed. But, something in the fidget of her fingers, the nervous shifting of her feet, made me wonder if there wasn't something behind her bravado. Some feeling she was hiding. But then again, I could be fooling myself.

"Why were you speaking of me? To speak the name of the Goblin King is to summon him. Speak and I shall appear, as they say." I told her with a smirk, crossing my arms.

She shifted on her feet and sat on her bed, picking up the necklace. Sarah appeared confused as a riot of emotions began to play across her face. "What's with the necklace, Jareth? Is this some sort of trick?"

I shrugged. "A peace offering, love, nothing more."

"But why?"

My jaw tightened. Why must she question my motive? "I felt it would be befitting to make peace with the girl that defeated my Labyrinth. After all, I have no power over you, if you recall."

Sarah blushed, eyes darting to the necklace. It was a pleasure to watch the flush creep across that porcelain flesh. Even more satisfying was knowing that I was the cause of it.

Gently, she slipped the satin cord around her neck, the pendant resting just above the swell of her breasts. "Thank you, Jareth. It really is perfect".

Suddenly, the already small bedroom felt even more so. This was her bedroom, her most intimate and private of spaces. To see her here, on her bed no less, with her long dark hair a delicious turmoil as she raked her hand through it, was nearly unbearable. She was most certainly no longer a child, a fact I fought to not notice. I focused on her face, or at a point just beyond her shoulder, fighting to ignore the delicious swell of her chest just below the neckline of that ridiculous floral dress. Unwillingly, my mind conjured an image of her dark tresses spilled across equally dark satin sheets, her pale skin a flushed contrast...Ah! Biting my teeth I forced myself to focus elsewhere.

"You're welcome, precious thing."

For probably the first time, I was grateful for the leather that restrained the swell of my manhood from being obvious. It was painful, but I welcomed the discomfort as a reminder that now was most certainly not the time for such thoughts. Her voice broke through my wayward musings.

"Hoggle said things were different after I left... I was worried that, you know, it was my fault or something. I don't really get what happened..."

"Things have changed in the Labyrinth, that is true." My gaze locked on the table lamp off to her side. The spell was broken. There was no longer a script for me to follow, a role for me to play. What was I to her when that role was stripped away? When a King was forced to face someone as an equal, instead of looking upon them as a subject, or a pawn to be toyed with? The uncertainty of how to respond gnawed at me. The primal, ancient fey within me growled deep within. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. Firmly I pushed it away. She may be the very creature that could prove my undoing, and I would not crumble or appear weak in front of her.

At my silence, she stood up. "Let's talk in the kitchen. Can I get you something to drink?"

Since it appeared that she was determined to be polite and most certainly grateful for the change of scenery, I nodded and followed her out of the bedroom. It was easier to focus on her back, the smooth skin exposed in part by a large dip in the fabric. Strange fashions these humans wore. But then my gaze slid lower, and her legs... the painful stiffening returned, and I forced my eyes elsewhere. Damn her and damn the Labyrinth. Even now, I could feel it pushing me onwards despite my misgivings.

As I was looking anywhere but her, I took note of her apartment. It was small, and it appeared that the bedroom we exited from was the only one. Her furniture was a odd mixture, nothing matching anything and creating an eclectic atmosphere, tied together with hues of yellow subtly placed in various places. A pillow here, a cushion there, a painting or a light overhead. It was interesting, and befitting to the Sarah I remembered. I watched as she moved around a small table with two chairs and offered me a seat. Her movements were smooth, reminiscent of a dancer in her grace.

Politely, I accepted her invitation to sit. I am not sure I have ever felt more out of place. The chair was hard and wooden and had no arms upon which to rest my forelimbs. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Sarah. Impatience and frustration at my current state of helplessness made me restless. Absently one of my fingers began tapping. I forced myself to still the movement. She appeared to be preparing some sort of tea. Her back turned, I took advantage of the silence and her distraction to study her. Her waist was tiny, her entire form sleek and slender. Sarah's hair fell well past her shoulders to the middle of her back. I wanted to bury my hands in those locks, force her lips to mine, claim her with every inch of my being. The stirring rolled from deep within me. This is what it the legends speak of, the all-consuming craving for our mates, the insatiable desire to own them and be owned in return.

Damn. Curse the Labyrinth and the rules I had created. For now, I was bound to a woman who I had alienated and tricked, deceived and pushed away. Unlike a fey woman, she would not feel the same yearning deep within her soul. For her, my attempts to stop her from getting to her brother would still make me the villain in her mind. A Fae would have seen through my antics, but as a human she would not. She could reject me and love another, if I could not gain her trust. This was not a luxury I would be afforded. If she rejected my advances, I would be not be able to love another until Sarah had departed from this world. Another unfamiliar sensation gripped me harshly, threatening to strangle me. The thought of her dying, without me at her side, was unacceptable. No, I loved this woman far too much, craved her far too much.

Eventually, after a long silence, she finally sat across from me and pushed a mug my direction. I sniffed it, and took a sip. Jasmine, I noted. It was good. Then I met Sarah's inquisitive gaze. Gods above, her eyes were beautiful and cruel.

"I don't really know where to start..." She said, meeting my eyes levelly. I couldn't begin to explain the sheer oddness I felt at being spoken to so plainly and directly. But I had to remember, she was my equal.

"From the beginning, of course." I told her, taking another sip to hide my discomfort. That would be the obvious place, wouldn't it?

She appeared to struggle for a moment, and then blurted out "What happened to you and the Labyrinth after I left? And why can't I go there again?"

I had a feeling that these were not, in fact, the questions she wanted answered, but I would humor her. "You cannot go there, it seems, because the Labyrinth decided the portal would only be one-way for you." She opened her mouth, and I raised my hand to stop her, then continued. "Yes, the Labyrinth made that decision, not I. Most humans are never even given that much, so you ought to be grateful. You must first understand, that while I created the Labyrinth, it was soon saturated with a magic of its own, far more ancient than I. With this, came its own rules, rules even I must abide by and occasionally manipulate if the Labyrinth allows it." Such as re-ordering time. The Labyrinth had not been pleased with that particular trick. I did not speak such things out loud.

Her eyes bored into her mug at that. "So what happened? Hoggle said it was different..."

I dropped my gaze into the mug, considering her words, and considering my next words. They came out harsher than I intended, but I could not help the sudden surge of bitterness that welled up within me. "It is different because of you, Sarah."

Startled, she looked at me with wide eyes. I placed my cup down on the table. "There is much you do not understand. And much..." I glared again at the cup "That I am unprepared to speak of."

She looked at me then, her green eyes warm. I glared back, bitterness again rearing its head. "You turned my world, you precious thing."

To my surprise, she glared right back. "Tell me what happened, Jareth. I am not a child".

"You ask too much of me, Sarah" I growled, my fist clenching.

"Tell me, Jareth."

Unable to deny the probing of her green eyes any longer, I angrily bit out the truth of it. "Once you left, the Labyrinth closed its gates to all but its inhabitants. No one is allowed in. I have not had another runner since. The Labyrinth has also been particularly meddlesome lately, restless. The walls are shifting more than normal, creatures are springing into being that should not be springing into being, and so forth. It's nothing I cannot handle, however".

"Why is that happening?!" She cried out, looking worried.

"I told you, precious, because of you. You defeated the maze and its riddles. I suppose its pride is wounded, but there are other reasons I'm sure." I couldn't speak the entire truth. Not yet.

Much to my surprise, she reached across the table to touch my leather-clad hand. "Jareth, I'm sorry. Since I ran the Labyrinth, I've talked a lot to Hoggle and Didymus about things. There's a lot that they don't know, but I kind of pieced some things together on my own from what they said."

One of my eyebrows went up, and I pointedly ignored the warmth from her hand. "What is it you think you understand now that you didn't before, precious?"

"Well, for one, you're actually a pretty fair leader". I didn't think my eyebrows could have gone any higher at that statement, but I'm fairly certain they disappeared into my hairline. She continued, smiling. "I mean really, how bad can you be if the worst thing you do is bog people?"

My lips twitched at that. It was amazing how terrified those goblins were of being bogged, even though they themselves left something to be desired in the odor department to begin with. Rushing forward, she continued . "I was really an ungrateful brat, and you taught me that. I think that's what you do, teach people how to be better. Hoggle also told me you don't _actually_ turn babies into goblins, but you adopt them out to families with no children."

I nodded. That was true. I never said her baby brother would become a goblin, only that he would become _one of us_. A citizen of the underground.

"Seems you have discussed much of my person with your _friends_. I didn't realize how interesting you seem to find me." I jabbed, unable to resist. She pulled her hand away, and I regretted teasing her.

I was rewarded by scarlet red rushing to her cheeks prettily. "I don't find you _interesting_!" She denied, only to become more flustered. "I'm just trying to understand things! That's all!"

Laughter bubbled past my lips at her denial, but I motioned for her to continue. "Please, Sarah, tell me more of what you think you know."

She eyed me warily, daggers shooting from her eyes. "I learned you designed the Labyrinth to keep people out, and that you hate fancy gatherings..." She stopped and looked at me then, a strange expression on her face.

The ball. Whatever she wanted to speak about, I had not been expecting that. It took me a moment to collect my scattered thoughts and shreds of my dignity. The effect she was having on me was less than desirable. Of course she wanted to discuss the dream.

"Jareth, what was that about? Everything else that happened, the challenges I faced, that...that was different. Why?"

My tongue felt thick and my heart constricted. "You were not meant to remember that dream. It would be best if you forgot". I growled. The delicate ceramic cup cracked slightly under my grip.

"Please Jareth."

Finally I locked eyes with her. The song from the dream played in my head. Something inside me snapped as I looked at her green, searching eyes. Damn those eyes. I could deny them nothing.

"Sarah, you may not like what you find if you continue to ask this of me." I warned, more as a diversion than an actual threat.

"I need to know."

Damn. Damn her and those cruel green eyes that I adored. I inhaled deeply before I began, defeated. "The dream was created for you, by the Labyrinth, using my subconscious. In essence, it was my dream, but customized to present the biggest challenge to you. It was designed to present you with your greatest temptation, your greatest test to overcome. Nothing more." The cup cracked a little more, and I forced myself to release my grip on it.

"So my greatest challenge was...you?"

I could see that she rolled that thought around in her mind, letting the implication of that statement sink in. In my own mind, I replayed the moment the glass shattered, reliving the rejection that had shattered my world. That moment, before my final painful defeat, made me realize for the first time that indeed, she was his soul mate. It had been a defining moment for me, and the pain squeezing my chest was proving more than I could bear. I stood up, the chair scraping against the floor violently. "If that is all, I have other matters to attend to." I bit out, heading towards the nearest window.

"Wait!" I cast a glance over my shoulder at her, unable to bear this torture much more. My soul was shuddering at her presence, and the Labyrinth wanted its Queen. It was brushing against me, pushing me to stay against my will. If I was being honest with myself, it truly hurt to see how little I meant to her.

"Wait, Jareth..." she paused, then said, "you'll come again, right? If I call?"

I gritted my teeth, refusing to look at her. Dammit, I could deny her nothing. "Yes", I snapped out, and with that, I flew off, my heart aching.


	3. I'll be there for you

Chapter 3:

Sarah's terrified summons woke me from a deep slumber. Before I had even fully risen out of the bed, I had on my battle armor and had vanished from my room.

I found her curled on her bed, cowering from the loud pounding on the opposite side of her bedroom door. A voice was yelling, one that was deep and masculine. Red-hot anger surged within me, a deep thrum of primitive savagery overtaking me at the sight of her fear. Quickly, I took note of her tousled hair and slightly ripped top. I did not need to know who this person was or what had happened. There would be time for that later. Nobody scared or touched my Sarah. Nobody.

Without a word to her, I opened the door to find a blond man, roughly my height. His expression of anger changed to shock when he got a look at me.

"Who-" was the only thing he was able to utter before my fist buried itself deep into the side of his face. A dull thud was heard as he landed, stunned and out cold. Humans were so weak. My hand barely felt a sting, but my pride felt satisfaction.

"Pathetic". I murmured, pleased, some of the anger within me abating. With a snap of my fingers, four goblins appeared. "Take this filth where it belongs."

"Yes Sir!" the Goblins grinned toothily, and heaved the unconscious body onto their shoulders before disappearing from view.

With that done and my rage cooling, I turned to Sarah. She slid to the edge of the bed, her expression unreadable. My heart beat a little faster with worry. I knelt before her and took her hand. "Sarah, are you all right?" She refused to meet my eyes.

Her body began to tremble. Without any warning, she flung her arms around me and began to sob. I held her, stroking her satin hair, smoothing it beneath my hand. I should have killed whoever that man was. I would allow no one to hurt my Queen. With her face buried in my shoulder, I continued my soothing motion. That deep, primal instinct snarled inside me, demanding I destroy whatever had threatened her. I tamped it down. I knew Sarah would frown upon such an act. Humans tended to not appreciate killing others of their species. Instead, I focused on Sarah's warmth, her slim, slender form shivering against me. I held her firmly, steadying her, desperately wanting to soothe away her fear. Gradually, her sniffles began to subside and her body stilled. Still, she did not release me as she took several deep, steadying breaths.

Eventually, she pulled away. Her wide, damp eyes met mine, and she blushed. Quickly brushing the tears away, she stood up while avoiding my own gaze. "...Thank you, Jareth, for coming" She said, voice a little shaky as she adjusted a strap on her shirt that was barely held together with a few remaining threads. Sarah's eyes landed on my shoulder, where her tears had found the spot not covered in armor. "...I'm sorry..." Her fingers fiddled with the necklace on her neck- the one I had created for her.

Shaking my head, I simply brushed a hand over the spot, drying it instantly. "It's fine, love." My eyes met hers as I raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for her to explain what had been happening before I arrived.

She glanced away, hugging herself. There appeared to be a conflict going on within her, an internal battle. Finally, she offered me some tea. I accepted. Sitting at the small table, her gaze remained locked firmly into her cup. I glanced around. I didn't see much of a sign of a struggle. I did notice a few items in her living room that appeared to have been knocked off her coffee table, but otherwise most of the room appeared to be in order. Sarah, however, appeared to have struggled with her would-be attacker. Besides the torn strap of her shirt, some light bruises caught my eye on her forearm.

I reached out across the table and brushed my fingertip over the purple marks, and they vanished. At this gesture, her eyes finally met mine, searching. Searching for what, I could not begin to say.

Taking a deep breath, she began speaking. "He was a friend, someone I was helping study. We went on a couple of dates, but to be honest, it never went anywhere. I didn't think that it bothered him, didn't realize he wanted to be more than that, but..."

She closed her eyes, pausing. "He came over for a study session. I figured that's all that would happen- we'd study, he'd go home, and that was that. But then he wanted more and I said no, he got mad and..." Her voice trailed off, fingers gripping her cup. "...he wouldn't leave..."

I should have done more than simply knock him unconscious. I should have killed him. My fingers dug into the cup, picturing his throat. She didn't need to elaborate further on what had happened. I could picture it in my mind. Sarah likely politely refused his advances, and he grabbed her arm, leaving the bruises I'd healed. She then pulled away, telling him to leave, and he refused. Likely, she managed to escape into her room, although not before he managed to grasp her shirt as she ran. He'd given chase, and that was when she called on me.

Green eyes met mine again. "Thank you, Jareth, for being here. You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"Such concern for such a pitiful creature." I growled, her concern for her attacker something I could not understand. "But no, he will likely wake up in a trash heap with a headache. He will otherwise be unharmed."

She appeared to relax. Those pale, slender fingers reached across the table to take my hand. "Thank you." she murmured, gently squeezing. My irritation evaporated entirely with her touch. Again, I find myself ensnared and powerless before her.

It occurred to me that it may not be safe for her to remain her alone. "Sarah, I must request that you stay in my castle this night. I will return you here in the morning."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but I held up a hand to stop her. She may be my equal, but in this there would be no disagreement. "It may not be safe for you here, and should he attempt to return, I cannot guarantee I would not kill him."

Her eyes widened. I could sense her hesitation. I added, "It is as much for your safety as for his. You will be safe there, and I will return you here. You have my word as King."

Finally, slowly, she nodded. "You swear it? No tricks?"

I shook my head. "Not in this matter, precious thing."

"Alright, just let me..." She didn't finish her sentence before I whisked us both away to the castle.

"HEY!" Sarah sputtered in shock as she stumbled into the throne room. "I just wanted to grab some pajamas!" She glared, indignant.

There was no stopping the smile that curved my lips. "You will find everything you need here, precious. Allow me to escort you to your room."

Still glaring green daggers at me, she reluctantly followed. I could have sworn I heard her mutter something that sounded like "Could've at least let me grab a toothbrush..." My smile only stretched further. The Labyrinth's energy swirled in excitement around me, though only I could feel it. Or at least, so I thought. After walking in silence for a moment, her voice broke the stillness.

"What's that?" she asked as we walked down a long corridor.

"What are you referring to, Sarah?" I wondered, curious as I continued to lead the way.

"That feeling..." Her hands rubbed her upper arms, as if to ward off a chill. "It feels like a breeze, but more than that. I don't know..."

That stopped me in my tracks. I whirled to face her. "What?"

She looked surprised and a little frightened. "Nevermind, just forget it, it's probably my imagination..."

I grasped her arms. "No, Sarah, you mustn't doubt yourself. It must be the Labyrinth, making itself known to you."

Those wide, green eyes stared at me. I released her, still incredulous. Of all the things the Labyrinth would do, I did not expect this. It is making her more of my equal than I realized. For now, I just needed Sarah to know that she would be safe here. "Do not allow it to concern you. The Labyrinth will ensure that no harm comes to you, and I will be near as well. You are safe here."

Questions swirled in her eyes, but she remained silent as she followed me further down the hall. We reached the door to the room I had been searching for. I did not tell her this, but the room she would be using was the Queen's suite. It had been here since the Castle had been built, as was tradition in the Fey culture. It connected directly to my own chambers, another fact I would not disclose to her. As I swung open the large wooden door, I heard her gasp.

Truly, I had quite forgotten myself how opulent this room was. Surely it was overwhelming to Sarah. It had smooth, dark wooden floors, polished to a nearly reflective sheen. Deep greens covered the canopy bed, threaded through with ivory and gold. Curtains in a similar gold and ivory pattern swirling over a brilliant emerald green were currently closed over the single, giant window. Those windows would open out onto a stone balcony. I showed her to her private bathroom, complete with toothbrush and gold fixtures. The closet, filled with stately attire as well as simpler garments meant for sleep. Tiny, magical flames glowed in their sconces, providing light. Plush ivory rugs were placed in strategic places, most notably in front of a stone fireplace. Everything was made for comfort and elegance.

Words seemed to fail her, which pleased me. "Is everything to your liking, precious?"

Sarah seemed startled at this question. "This is gorgeous! I mean, are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?"

"This is my castle, and you have my permission to use any part of it as you see fit. In the morning, I shall return you to your home as you request. Should you need anything, my servants will be available. Simply ask, and they shall appear."

She nodded, and I left her to her room. Retiring to my own quarters, decorated in varying shades of grey and blue, I went to my own overlook. It tormented me, knowing she was so untouchable and yet so close. Having her here was as much for my benefit as for hers. This was the only way I could be sure she was one-hundred percent safe, at least for tonight.

I distracted myself with the stars. The stars in the underground were much brighter here than they were on earth, although the constellations were shared. After all, my world was a world of magic, existing in the same reality as the human world. The milky-way shone brighter than ever. The magic of the Labyrinth felt different. While still restless, there was an excitement in the air. I knew it was because Sarah was here. It would not be pleased when she returned home.

Sitting on the rail, I propped a knee up. I studied the Labyrinth below me, watching as a few walls shifted. The nearly full-moon was bright, illuminating the quiet night softly. I allowed my head to rest against the smooth stone behind me, the breeze catching tendrils of hair. It felt right, having Sarah here, in the Underground. I glanced into my room, seeing a clock on the wall. I supposed the Labyrinth wouldn't be too angry if I reordered time once more for Sarah. With a twist of my finger, I turned the clock back to ensure that she would get a full evening's rest. That done, I turned my gaze again to the stars. Orion, the hunter, Leo, the Lion, the Scorpion, the water-bearer. I counted off the constellations, the familiar lessons from boyhood soothing.

I almost failed to notice the green eyes watching me from a nearby balcony. I caught the movement of her returning inside, and wondered how long she had been observing me. What she must think of me- a King, whittling away time watching the stars. I lingered for a moment longer, but my eyelids grew heavy. Turning back time was no simple task, despite how easy it seemed to an outsider. It took a considerable amount of my energy to complete even a few hours.

That night, I slept- dreams filled with moonlight and dancing, of a dark-haired beauty glorious and gossamer, always just a step out of my reach.

In the morning, an overly-excited goblin woke me.

"Your Highness!" It squawked excitedly, "Lady here! Lady in the castle!"

Sighing, I rose from my bed. "Yes, Squib, I'm aware. I brought her here myself."

Squib stared at me with wide, black eyes. I continued speaking. "Please ensure that she is comfortable and fetch her something from the kitchens. I will join the Lady shortly."

Squib nodded dumbly, and the door shut with a click behind him as he scurried to carry out my orders.

I bathed and dressed quickly, choosing something a bit more casual. Soft, comfortable gray pants with a simple white shirt. Black boots and vest completed the ensemble. Knowing that later, after I returned Sarah, I would likely have to deal with the Labyrinth's ire, I secured a rapier to my waist, using a small sliver of leather that attached to the vest.

As ready as I would ever be, I sought out Sarah. The Goblin had done his task and she was in the dining hall. It did not take me long to find my way there, and yet the sight of her when I entered still stole the air from my lungs. She had not put on her human clothes, rather instead selecting a practical everyday, pewter-colored gown. It dipped low, exposing more of her breasts than I had ever seen. Her sharp, otherworldly features, simply put, _belonged_ here. This was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, where she was meant to be. She raised her gaze to mine, those eyes bright and piercing. Sarah appeared to glow, and there was something regal and elegant to the tilt of her head and the inquisitive arch of her brow as she acknowledged my presence. Several unfamiliar stirrings swirled within me; the primal, Fae urge to whisk her away to my room and make her my Queen right here and now, and the pure, unadulterated appreciation for her beauty.

Both sensations were equally uncomfortable. Now would not be a good time to lose control of my desire for her. I inclined my head in greeting, determined to give nothing of my internal struggle away. "I trust you slept well?"

She nodded. "Better than I expected to, actually. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of the dresses- my clothes were gone and this is all there was. One of your servants insisted."

"They must have taken them to be cleaned. I will ensure that they are returned to you." I pointedly looked at her up and down, not bothering to hide my appreciation, and a smile twitched my lips. "Although I must say, our fashions suit you divinely."

She blushed a brilliant scarlet, the red covering her face and neck deliciously. She sputtered, trying to find a response, and failed. She settled for a glare at me, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. Chuckling, I moved to my own seat. Almost immediately, a goblin appeared with a small tray of fruits and breads. I picked at my food, Sarah still glowering.

"Really love, you should learn to accept a compliment."

"From you? Ha!" She retorted, clearly trying to appear unaffected by my appreciation.

I simply smiled. I clearly had an effect on her, even if she didn't want to admit it. That knowledge pleased me to no end. "Really, such manners. What must they teach you in those schools of yours?" I poked, unable to resist. I enjoyed her fire far too much.

"Manners! You want to criticize my manners?!" She griped, poking at her food petulantly. The way her bottom lip poked out in the slightest bit of a pout was perfectly adorable.

Deciding I had teased her enough for one morning, I changed the subject. "I will return you to your home when you are ready. If you wish to explore the kingdom before you go, please let me know. It is dangerous to wander alone and I would be more than pleased to escort you."

She looked up from the food she'd been stabbing, looking surprised. "Really? You'd show me around?!"

I chewed for a moment, but nodded. "Certainly. It is still early, many residents may not have woken yet." I rose and offered her my hand. "We can leave now, if you have finished."

Her food clearly forgotten, there was no hesitation as she took my hand and stood. For the briefest of moments, her eyes locked with mine. But then she blushed and looked away, dropping her hand away.

"Lead the way!" She chirped, her voice an octave higher than usual, her fingers plucking invisible lint off of her simple gown.

I smiled, but strolled towards the front door. The disturbances in the Labyrinth would have to wait.

The tour was delightful. Sarah's bright smile and easy laughter were positively infectious. She enjoyed each piece of the Labyrinth, and the magic hummed happily around her, coaxing her to stay and linger. I took her to all the places she had been the first time, but this time, with no time limit and with the eyes of an adult, she enjoyed each place. The guards that had made her choose between them were stumped by the riddles she gave them, the knockers still grumpy as ever. Sarah was delighted by each creature.

As she waved goodbye to the guards, she slipped her arm through mine. She did not mention it, and neither did I. But the warmth of her touch lingered long after she stepped away from me.

To finish her tour, I showed her the gardens. These were not part of the larger maze, and were simply meant for the leisure of the nobles that either resided at the castle or were simply visiting. Certain flowers I guided her away from, their scent beautiful yet laced with a powerful substance that would immediately send her into a harmless sleep.

She sighed happily at the roses, their sweet scent perfuming the air. "This is absolutely beautiful, Jareth. Thank you for showing me"

I took her hand and pressed my lips to the soft skin. Without releasing her hand, I captured her gaze. "Everything I have done, I have done for you."

Her breath hitched, whether from my choice of words or from my lips on her hand, I didn't know. Her eyes widened and she yanked her hand away. "I think you should take me home now, Jareth."

"If that is what you wish." I replied, confused by her reaction. We stepped through an arch, and were in her home again. She glanced around, somehow appearing both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

She turned to me, her eyes full of questions. I politely excused myself before they could be asked. With the slightest bow in her direction, I returned to the Labyrinth. As predicted, it was not pleased with her sudden departure. I was confused by Sarah's conflicting reactions. It seemed like she was attracted to me, but then she would pull away. I supposed her suspicion me was justified in a sense- after all, in her mind, I had done things that labeled me a villain. But, at least there appeared to be hope. I would have to earn her trust, but if I could win Sarah's affections, the effort would be worth it. I do not have more time to ponder such things, however, and I turn my focus to the Labyrinth and restoring order.


	4. What you are to me

_Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! Because of you, this story has grown to be so much more than I originally intended- I appreciate you all more than you can possibly imagine!_

 _Thanks again, and please enjoy! And, as always,_

 _"Please leave a contribution in the little box" :)_

Chapter 4:

It was another week before I heard her voice calling my name.

This time, she shyly held a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a box of some sort in the other. Her cheeks reddening prettily, she asked if I would watch a "movie" with her.

"I wanted to show you how much I appreciated what you did- he hasn't bothered me since you showed up, and this was the best I could come up with..." I could refuse those imploring green eyes nothing. For the first time, she shared the couch with me, albeit on the opposite end. Her long, lean legs curled in front of her as she carefully angled her body away from me. I couldn't help but notice how much space she left between us.

She discussed the basic introduction, explaining a few human things that she thought I may not understand. I dared not contradict her, but I was well-versed in the human world. I watched with half-hearted attention. It seemed to be some sort of action movie, set in medieval times. It was quaint, seeing how people of this world imagined magic and dragons. Sometime I would have to show Sarah real dragons. They were certainly not the smiling, friendly sort of creature working along side the human in the film. It was partway through the movie when I slid my gaze to her form, wondering at her sudden quiet.

To my amusement, she was apparently asleep. Gently reaching out, I touched her arm to be sure. I couldn't imagine her being comfortable as she was, and I could not ignore this opportunity. Carefully, I pulled her to me, using my magic to ensure that I did not disrupt her sleep. Her head fell lightly on my shoulder as she relaxed against me. I pressed my lips to her dark satin hair, savoring the sweet scent of her, the characters on the screen no longer holding any interest for me. She shifted until she was curved against me, so much of her body pressed tightly to my side I could scarcely breathe. I would rather cut my arm off than wake her. I loved seeing those lips smiling innocently, those fingers curling into my white shirt. Sarah murmured in her sleep, nuzzling closer, breathing a contented sigh. Never in all my centuries had a woman ensnared me so. Her thick lashes rested lightly on her cheek, her soft, relaxed breathing soothing and rhythmic. I felt that primal stirring again, different somehow than before. It felt...protective. Of Sarah.

I could not remember a time when any woman slept in my presence. I would send them away after they had served their purpose, preferring to spend my nights alone after my body was satiated. But in this moment, with Sarah's warmth against me, I wanted nothing more for her to remain pressed close to me for as long as possible. My heart beat a hard rhythm against my ribs, almost painful. There was this sensation of swelling, a foreign, unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout my chest. This strange sensation filled me, softened me. My fingers brushed over her cheek, marveling at the soft texture of her skin. It was long after the credits rolled when she finally awoke, blushing hotly and sputtering apologies.

Her scarlet face was irresistibly adorable. I brought her hand to my lips and told her there was no need for apologies, that it was perfectly all right.

I couldn't resist teasing her about her snoring (though she hadn't been), and her face burned ever-brighter. She fumed while I laughed, but I wanted nothing more than to pull her back to me, to feel her warmth next to me again.

After some awkward fidgeting and fuming on her part, she made us a bit of coffee in the kitchen. Over her small table, she asked to know more about the other creatures in the Labyrinth. The ones besides her friends, and about the other creatures she'd seen. I supposed she couldn't help but wonder what else there was and how the kingdom was run. As we spoke, I discovered she had a sharp mind for politics, and we spent the next couple hours over coffee discussing laws and drawing comparisons between the old monarchies of England and my present-day Fae courts.

These were safe, easy topics for me. While I had no patience for intricacies of Fae etiquette, it was remarkably easy for me to relay the details to another. Plus, I adored the light in her eyes. The sparkle of interest and delight as we spoke of the dances and the varying alliances was truly beautiful. It brought a lovely, soft smile to her pretty lips.

Finally, those conversations ran dry. Feeling a bit more relaxed, I asked her a question that had been plaguing me. "Why did you summon me, Sarah? Was it truly to show simple appreciation?"

She hesitated. "...you know...I'm not sure... I just didn't want to be alone and I thought of you..." Her fingers toyed with the necklace I'd given her. It looked like she was struggling to understand it herself. I could feel my heart beating a little harder, my chest squeezing. Words failed me, a phenomenon that seemed to happen frequently when I was in her presence.

After a long silence, I stood and knelt before her. I lifted her hand to my lips. "You are never alone, precious thing".

Her eyes were wide and conflicted as I rose and stepped away. Politely, I excused myself as it was quite late. I returned to my castle, as confused by my actions as surely she was.

It seemed as though she felt something towards me, but exactly what, I could not tell. Seeing her made it even harder for me to stand the uncertainty. I am a King, and never before faced with my equal. This simple fact left me unsure how to proceed with Sarah. With most women, they were all too eager to enter my bed, never really posing a challenge. The slightest encouragement from me was all it took to coax them to my chambers. The tilt of a head, the light brushing of fingertips against the nape of a neck, and they would meet me in the silk of my sheets later in the evening. Sarah was different. She would not fall so easily into my bed, but then again, I needed more from her than simply sex. I needed _her_. I needed her smile, her warm laughter, the passionate fire in her eyes, her defiance and sharp tongue. I needed all of her. With Sarah, it would be more than a simple meeting of bodies.

It would be her acceptance of her role as Queen, a claiming of her title. It would be her yielding, mind, body, and soul, to her King. She would meet me as an equal, and I could not deceive her into my chambers. She had to come to me, on her terms, ready to accept her title. This was the ancient binding the Labyrinth insisted upon.

I paced in my castle, waiting for her summons. How was I, the Goblin King, forced to wait upon the whims of a human female? But I knew the answer to that. This was not just any female, this was the one who had defeated me. The one that my soul craved with an ache that burned me deeper than any sensation I had ever known. It was harder and harder for me to contain the instincts clawing at me, the desire that swelled to take her.

When Sarah finally called on me two weeks later, she was ready with some excuse for why she wanted to speak with me. This time, she wanted to know more about something Higwish had said and a story Didymus had told her about the guard.

I could not resist teasing her by saying "You know precious, I'm beginning to think you enjoy my company."

She'd blushed hotter than I had ever seen and stomped off to make tea, leaving me smiling uncontrollably behind her. She yelled some nonsense about just wanting to learn more about the underground and thinking I was an obnoxious, pompous jerk.

But I'll be damned if she didn't offer me cream and sugar for my Earl Grey, still blushing profusely. Conversation began with the stories her friends had told, but quickly branched into broader topics, ranging from politics to mannerisms of the court. We talked for a few hours in her small living room before I took my leave. I left a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, her blushing warmly.

I spent the week after that in high spirits. Sarah was clearly attracted to me, no matter how she tried to hide it. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was beginning to see me as more than just the villain who stole her brother away.

This thought in mind, I didn't resist the Labyrinth's push for me to fly to her. Appearing at her window as an owl, I gently tapped the glass. Startled and adorably disheveled, Sarah acted displeased at my sudden arrival.

"I didn't call you!" she groused as she opened the window. Self-consciously, she attempted to smooth her hair out. She clearly had not been expecting anyone.

"I was rather bored and assumed you might be missing my rather fascinating company".

She rolled her eyes at me, but couldn't hide the smile that she fought to keep back.

"I guess needed a break anyways..." She muttered. "I know you just flew in, but I could really use some fresh air. Don't suppose you'd be interested in going for a walk?"

This seemed an odd request. "If that is your wish, then yes."

"Let me grab a book. The weather is really gorgeous and I'd like to do a little reading if you don't mind."

I raised an eyebrow. Although I knew Sarah had a brilliant mind, I had not quite expected her to want to read in my presence. However, I enjoyed books myself and had an extensive library of my own. I could not resist asking her what she would be bringing.

"I was thinking Pride and Prejudice- it's a classic, after all."

My lips quirked up. Oddly appropriate novel, considering her own conflicted opinion of me. Sliding the slim volume from the shelf, she led the way. With a quick glamor, my appearance changed to fit in with the fashions these humans wore. Short hair, leather jacket, and jeans replaced my usual attire. I caught Sarah's appreciative gaze before she looked away, a slight reddening on her face. I enjoyed watching her deny her own physical attraction to me far too much.

She took me to a park nearby, one that was similar to the carefully manicured grounds I had watched her performing her play in the day she had wished her brother away. What startled me, was the subtle, gentle brush of her hand against mine as we started down a trail. This was followed by a careful looping of her arm through mine as we walked together in the sunlight. I stared at her, eyebrow raised, but she avoided my gaze, a light blush on her face.

Each touch shot straight to my groin, despite my best efforts. I wanted her, and the pain of not having her tormented me. My Fae instincts were becoming troublesome. My free hand covered hers and gently squeezed, bringing her eyes to mine. Sarah looked so conflicted and confused, as if she was unsure of herself. Gently, I stroked her cheek.

"Lead the way, precious thing" I murmured, hoping she realized I meant more than the park. Blushing again, she pointed.

"Let's sit over there."

Where she was pointing was a large Oak tree. There were blessedly few people around.

Settling onto the grass, my fingers found the dog-eared page she must have left off on. My lips quirked as I read the first line on the page:

 _"_ _From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."_ _(Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice)_

Sarah laughed with me, the words reflecting her own thoughts of myself perfectly. I continued the story, as naturally as breathing, knowing the conclusion of this story quite well. I could only hope that Sarah would change her mind as much as Elizabeth Bennet had towards Mr. Darcy.

I wasn't sure if she was fully aware that she was leaning on me, engrossed in the story as she was. Maybe she knew precisely the effect she was having on me. Whatever the reason, I was acutely aware of every inch pressed against me, scattering my attention and making it difficult to focus on the words. As I paused to start another chapter, she looked up at me, peering into me with an intensity I wasn't ready for. I felt heat uncurling in my limbs, and I fought against every inch of my Fey instinct at her soft lips, so close to mine. Enchanted as I was, I missed her question completely. She repeated herself, asking me again about the Labyrinth.

"Jareth, what happened when I said those words all those years ago? Everything seemed like it fell apart... I guess I never really understood it fully. I never thought much more about it until now I guess."

I winced. "Everything did fall apart, my precious thing. You won."

Her wide eyes looked at me full of curiosity. I sighed, knowing what she wanted to know. I supposed she had a right. Telling her the truth would leave me painfully vulnerable, exposing my very soul to her. But, after months of torture clawing at me, I had to know either way if she would accept her role as queen or not. Swallowing thickly in my suddenly dry throat, I began. "As I mentioned before, I designed the Labyrinth to keep people out. Do you have any idea who or what I was trying to keep out?"

The sun danced across her raven hair as she shook her head. I could tell that she hadn't given it much thought. I continued, haltingly, knowing that what I was going to say was going to leave me bare to her. She could reject me at this moment. But she needed to know, and I was too tired, too frustrated, to deny her this. "The only person who could beat the spell, would be the only person that the Labyrinth would allow to rule at my side." I paused. I was leaving out the most important reason. I looked away, clenching my jaw. But finally I forced the words past my lips. "I made the Labyrinth. The only person who could beat it would be the only person I could, or would, ever truly love."

Sarah stilled, and pulled away, sliding until she was sitting cross-legged in front of me. Watching her wide green eyes, I continued. "By denying me, you showed your will to be as strong as mine, and proved yourself fit to be Queen. Had you accepted my offer, you would have been trapped in the underground. You would not have been able to claim the title of Queen, as your will was not strong enough to deny your own desires. It may seem backwards, but that was the final test. Only by proving your will, were you able to gain the power to rule in the Labyrinth. Only by defying me do you have that right."

Her eyes widened a fraction larger, staring at me as though I'd grown a second head. I gazed back, levelly. "Yes love, you could be my Queen, if you so choose."

She was clearly shocked and confused. "...you...I..."

Uncomfortable, I looked away. There was an awkward silence between us.

Finally, she formed a response. "Is that why I could feel the Labyrinth's presence when I was there?"

I nodded. "Yes. It wants you to return and be its Queen."

Sara was silent for a moment. "The Queen..." the thought trailed off.

I shook my head. "You have not claimed that title, Sarah. Queen of the Labyrinth is not a title bestowed, but one to be received, should the one who defeated the Labyrinth so choose it. That is why the Labyrinth has not allowed another runner to pass its gates. It awaits your decision."

It looked as though she was attempting to find words. I placed my hand over her lips to silence her. I didn't want to hear her rejection of the title, and her rejection of me in turn. Neither did I want her to make this decision rashly. I stared into her eyes, the eyes of my Queen, if she so chose. If she didn't, it would destroy me from within. My gaze must have spoken the words I could not say, for she stilled. I removed my hand and without another word, I flew away. I spared one glance back at her stunned, beautiful face.

 _Yes, precious Sarah. I, the Goblin King, Love you. More deeply than you can possibly imagine._


	5. Claiming her title

_Thanks to some of my lovely reviewers, I have added a transitional chapter, told from Sarah's perspective. Please let me know what you think! I think this might have been the hardest chapter to write- I've been working from Jareth's perspective and to suddenly switch to Sarah's was a challenge. So please leave me a review or message me to let me know your thoughts!_

 _As always, I do not own anything Labyrinth. I just like to borrow ideas from great men._

 _Please leave a contribution in the little box :)_

 **Sarah's Reflections**

I watched him fly away, a pale owl disappearing into the blue sky.

I was too dumbstruck to yell for him to get back here and answer my questions. He always had a way of disappearing right when I wanted to ask him the questions that bugged me the most. Replaying the conversation in my mind, one phrase stuck out more than all the others. _"The only person I could, or would, ever truly love..."_

His thickly accented voice resonates in my mind as the phrase replays. My heart skips a beat. Did he just confess to being in love with me?

I rolled recent events over in my mind as I walked home. For years, I'd avoided saying his name. Hoggle had warned me that if I did, he'd probably show up. He was tricksy like that, he'd said. So I didn't. Even when I read the little red book out loud to my brother, I replaced "Jareth" with "the King".

And in truth, I did think of him a lot. Especially the older I became.

My head in a fog, I crawl into pajamas and curl up on the couch as soon as I walk back into my apartment. I stared into a cool cup of water as if hoping the ice would form the answers I needed.

Who was Jareth to me? King of the Goblins? The guy that rescued me from being attacked? A potential boyfriend?

Categorize, I thought. What's the first thing I notice about him? For starters, he's gorgeous. His lean, toned form and piercing, strange gaze makes my blood boil, no doubt. He's positively ethereal and magnetic. I can't do anything about that though.

I'm still not sure I can trust him.

After all, he did send the cleaners after me. And, he took my brother, although that was at my request. Unconsciously I touched the necklace resting against my sternum. When I'd first taken the necklace, Hoggle warned me that it could be a trick. Somehow, it didn't feel like a trick to me. I recognized the bits of fluff as a symbol of the childhood wishes that I used to love. I wasn't sure really why I called on Jareth after I took the necklace from Hoggle-Instinctively I reached for Labyrinth, caressing it's warm, familiar cover. Why did I keep thinking of Jareth after all these years? I guess I hadn't really expected him to show up when I half-heartedly muttered those words. After all, he'd never bothered me at all since my run.

When he actually did arrive, he was all thorns, tilting his head and looking down his nose at me.

If he hadn't been so damn irritating, he would have been glorious. Even with his glitter, his mismatched blue eyes were fierce. He wore an imperious expression with his hands fisted on his lean hips. It was the first time I'd seen him in years, and the effect he had on me almost immediately was disconcerting. Curiosity eventually overrode my better judgement, and I'd invited him to sit. While I loved my friends, there was only so much they could tell me about the Labyrinth. They were far simpler creatures than the King himself. I was sure he could educate me further about some of the things I'd heard about what happened after I left. He'd looked so out of place in my strange little kitchen.

Things began to click in my mind about that first meeting. His discomfort and why the Ball dream was so uncomfortable for him to discuss. His snappish responses. I recognized it as defensiveness now. Somehow, that made me smile. The Goblin King had been squirming under my questions.

Despite his prickly responses, I couldn't help but want to see him again. I wish it had been under different circumstances.

Jareth had never truly hurt me. Even when I was running from the cleaners, that wall had given way just in time, and I had some suspicions about how exactly Hoggle and I managed that by ourselves. I thought back to the ballroom, at the hunger that lurked in his face as we danced. I didn't get it then, but I certainly understood that look now. It was a look similar to the one my former classmate had given me on _that_ night. That night, I realized, had been a turning point in my understanding of the Goblin King. In my mind's eye, the events of that night played out.

Shaun had stopped by to study, as he had so many times before. We talked and discussed the English assignment we were working on. He moved closer to me, and I didn't think much of it. At least, not until he tried to kiss me.

I'd pushed him away, not really angry yet, but certainly flustered and uncomfortable. I told him I wasn't interested in him like that, and he'd gotten mad. He'd grabbed my arm painfully, yanking me to him. A hungry, almost angry look curled his lip. He accused me of being a tease. I slapped him with my free hand, hard enough that he loosened his grip. I told him to leave. He said no, that I owed him. His fingers found my shirt as I launched myself away, ripping the sleeve of my tank top. The hard, dominating gleam in his eyes terrified me. Blood rushed to my ears, heart pounding. I'd screamed and kicked, breaking free and making it to my room, slamming and locking the door.

Even now, reflecting on it, the memory of his terrifying actions made me shiver. I hadn't realized I'd called Jareth until suddenly he was there. His fury was a sight to behold, fire shooting from his cold eyes. Shaun was silenced with one smooth strike and dragged away by giggling brown goblins.

The sudden ending of my ordeal left me stunned and shaken. Within seconds, Jareth had protected me. No questions, no judgment. His fingers were gentle, imploring, as he searched my face, concern creasing his brow. Something inside me had snapped as it hit me that he really was gone, that I was safe. Those blue eyes, so cold and terrifying only a moment before, were now warm and gentle. I launched myself into Jareth's arms, clinging to him, the only solid thing in my world. My racing heartbeat began to slow with my cathartic sobbing. Jareth was so firm. He was so _safe_. Those strong, leather-clad hands stroked my back, soothing me. I'm not sure he even realized he was making soothing, shushing sounds as I cried against him. It was so strange to feel so reassured by his presence. When had I stopped being scared of him? Stopped seeing him as a villain? When had I began thinking of him as just a man?

When the trembling finally stopped and I could draw air again, I pulled away from him. The tenderness in his eyes stole my breath away, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. There was a damp spot from my tears on his shoulder, and for some irrational reason I felt bad and apologized for it.

He made it absolutely clear he didn't mind at all as he brushed the moisture away. I'm not sure why it touched me that he did that, but it did. When I explained what had happened, the fury in his eyes told me clearly he would have killed Shaun for hurting me.

I was glad he didn't. And his concern and protectiveness warmed me. For all of his aloofness, the Goblin King cared.

Reluctantly, I agreed to go back to the Underground. I could see the determination in his eyes, but I still wasn't sure I could trust him to return me home. But I really hadn't wanted to be alone after my ordeal either. With my agreement, he whisked me away to his castle. Even though the abruptness of our departure had been less than preferable, my ire was quickly erased as I stepped onto the cool stone floor. The air itself seemed to welcome me, brushing against me like a living thing. I hadn't understood Jareth's surprised expression, but now, after talking in the park, Jareth's explanation about me being the queen made sense. No wonder I had felt so completely enveloped and welcomed. Now it made sense why the Labyrinth had reached out to me. It wasn't just Jareth- it was the Labyrinth itself wanting me there. It also explained why when I returned home, I experienced its sudden absence like a physical loss.

Jareth didn't waste time in taking me to the room I'd be using for the night. I was floored by the beauty of the room, the sheer opulence of the rich greens and gold. It seemed like a lot, but Jareth reassured me again that I was more than welcome here.

I was really damn happy to see that toothbrush, and I was touched by his thoughtfulness. Left alone, I explored the room more thoroughly, admiring the embroidery on the blankets and the plush rugs beneath my bare feet. Cleaning myself up quickly in the massive bathroom, I found that the window led to a balcony. Some fresh air after the events of the day would be nice, and I stepped out into the cool night.

The stars had been amazing. I'd never seen such a bright evening sky. A flutter of movement in a window off to the side of me caught my eye, and suddenly I was transfixed by the sharp image of the Goblin King. The night air teased his wild blond hair as he sat, reclining on the stone railing. Those mis-matched eyes raised to the heavens, seeing things I couldn't begin to imagine. His features were softened, more relaxed than I had ever seen them. Thin, sensual lips curved in the slightest hint of a smile, his chiseled features illuminated by the moonlight. His loose shirt was even more so, exposing an expanse of perfectly toned, smooth bare skin. He was in every way flawless. Smooth and sculpted and entirely unselfconscious as he relaxed. Since he didn't seem to notice me, I drank him in, memorizing every detail. His physique was lithe and slender, stretched with taut muscles that I very much imagined running my fingers over, tasting each bit of deliciousness that was Jareth.

Swallowing hard and blushing furiously at that last bit of imagining, I hurried back inside as if that would help get rid of the naughty thoughts I'd been having.

It didn't.

I curled into the bed, eventually falling into a deep sleep with images of mis-matched eyes and safe, strong arms wrapped around me. Dreams came to me. Vivid ones of wild hair and smooth skin, and sweat gleaming in the moonlight.

The next morning I found my clothes gone and a charming older female goblin all too eager to get me into a flamboyant dress, fussing about it being far too long since she had a proper lady to outfit. I found out her name was Laural. As sweet as she was, I flat out refused the frilly pink confection she brought out first, much to her dismay. Finally, with some pouting on her part after I protested for several minutes, she'd helped me into a soft gray gown that was phenomenally comfortable. Even though I missed my regular pants, I couldn't deny that I really liked the soft fabric against my skin. I still wore the necklace Jareth had given me. I'd all but forgotten it was there until I saw myself in the mirror.

Another goblin came bounding in, supposedly with orders from the King to escort the lady to get food. He grinned toothily at Laurel, who rolled her eyes and flounced off, muttering about needing to see to the kitchens anyhow.

Seated in a large dining hall, I fidgeted with my food. I was unexpectedly nervous about seeing Jareth after watching him in the moonlight and the all-too pleasant dreams I'd had of him the night before. I'd had drama in high school, and I was going to use every bit of that training to NOT let him see the effect his mere presence had on me.

When he entered, I swallowed hard. I really tried not to be affected by him, but I couldn't stop the heat pooling low in my body when he came in. His eyes were intense as he moved smoothly, cat-like, towards the table. Those pants left little to the imagination, and his raw masculinity shot straight to my groin. I inclined my head, trying to appear confident and calm. If my damned heart would stop beating so hard, I might have been able to pull it off. He didn't seem to notice my discomfort though, so maybe that Drama class paid off.

At first, I was glad he broke the silence. I don't know if I fooled him or not as I tried to act as though he had no effect on me, like I hadn't dreamt of him in graphic detail in my sleep.

But then he gave me that look. It was a wolfish, predatory appraisal, filled with sensual promises. Jareth had looked like I was a perfectly delicious piece of steak he couldn't wait to take a bite out of, and my body had responded against my will, blood singing rebelliously. My body went up in flames at his utter appreciation, and images from my dreams sent heart racing even faster.

That absolute jerk!

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I thought about the unabashed perusal he'd given me. If I hadn't already been so flustered by my own body's reactions to him, then maybe I'd have had a better response to him mocking my manners. As it was, I took out my embarrassment on a poor, innocent piece of grapefruit on my plate, unable to formulate an articulate retort. He seemed amused, which only served to annoy me further. I was grateful when he apparently had enough of tormenting me, but by then my grapefruit was nothing but pulp.

Relieved by the change in topic, I was surprised when he offered to show me the Labyrinth, but it was an offer too good to refuse. When our fingers touched, a warm jolt shot up my arms. I did my best to control my composure, but I wasn't fast enough. I caught his mischievous smile as he turned away from me and began the tour.

No longer a child, I was able to see each obstacle for what they were. It was fascinating. Each creature had a specific role to play, a challenge they alone were responsible for presenting. I couldn't resist giving the strange guards a riddle, leaving while they were still puzzling over it, whispering behind their shields.

I'd even missed the knockers with their surly dispositions. I couldn't help but smile at them and their grumpy attitudes.

One of the things I couldn't help but note was that none of the other residents seemed to be frightened of their leader. Rather, they teased and laughed with him easily, and in turn he seemed to enjoy them as well. A real smile, warm and full of humor, lit his eyes as he interacted with his residents, and my heart melted. Hoggle seemed to be the only one scared of the King. I, however, was quickly turning into a puddle of mush around him.

Jareth was so relaxed there, in his home. As an hour or more passed before he finally asked if I was ready to return to the castle with a slight bow in my direction. I wasn't, but I knew I had to get back. It just seemed natural to place my hand in the crook of his arm, but once my hand was resting lightly there I felt suddenly self-conscious. I didn't meet his eyes, but I felt blue eyes on me.

Moments later we were in the gardens, near the roses, the touch of his lips on my hand sending a tingle up my spine. And yet, when he murmured "Everything I have done, I have done for you", I felt as though he'd dumped ice on me. Immediately I remembered how haggard he'd looked, dressed in white and offering me my dreams. Trying to trick me into staying with him in the Labyrinth.

But had it really been a trick? After his confession in the park, I wasn't sure anymore.

I had never wanted to leave anywhere so fast. He transported us immediately back to my apartment, and I felt something strange. Beyond relief at being home, I felt an absence. There was a space, a coldness, where the Labyrinth's presence had once been. Why? Why did my apartment suddenly feel so empty? Jareth bid me farewell, and I was left more alone than I had ever felt in my entire life. I wasn't sure what I had wanted to ask him, but no words came to my lips before he disappeared.

I couldn't stay in the underground. Could I?

At the time, I'd pushed the question aside. At the time, I'd thought to myself "No, that would be ridiculous. I have a college career to consider, a job, my family. I really should let go of these childish dreams. I couldn't live in the underground. People just didn't do that".

And yet my apartment had almost seemed to echo with emptiness as I fell into a fitful sleep.

Several days later, I had found myself pacing the apartment, thinking. I wanted to repay Jareth for his generosity, but nothing came to mind. Shaun hadn't even so much as breathed a word to me since that night, and I was more grateful to Jareth than I could possibly express.

Wandering around my apartment and raking my brain for ideas, an idea began to form as I lifted a copy of Dragonheart. "Maybe a movie?" I wondered out loud. It seemed ridiculous, but then again, Jareth had managed to surprise me at every turn. His residents actually liked him, for starters. He wasn't so bad, it seemed. Unbidden, an image of him shirtless appeared in my mind's eye as he stared into the heavens. My spine shivered. He really was delicious, but I would never admit that to him. I still wasn't sure I should trust him.

That time, it was only a half-accident that I called him. I decided I'd watch the movie alone with my popcorn, and jokingly I'd whispered to myself that I wished he was with me. I wasn't too surprised when he actually appeared though, and really, the movie was the best I had come up with.

I'd been mortified that I'd fallen asleep on him, and yet Jareth seemed to take it in stride. More so, it seemed almost like he'd enjoyed it.

And if I was being honest, I had really wanted to crawl back into his arms. How did I feel so relaxed and comfortable enough to fall asleep next to him?

It wasn't long after that when I'd called on my friends. I hadn't spoken to them in a couple of weeks and I was missing them. Hoggle seemed dismayed when he noted the necklace around my neck, but he didn't say anything. Didymus proudly spoke of his newest training regimen he was putting new recruits through, and Ludo was, well, Ludo.

Some of their stories I made note to ask Jareth about. I told myself I was curious, and that I didn't just want to see him again.

But that had been such a lie.

Jareth proved to be a wonderful conversationalist. He was smart and had a droll sense of humor that I couldn't help but find myself enjoying. As much as I wanted to distrust this man, I found myself drawn to him instead. My heart beat a fast staccato when his lips, so insanely warm and soft, kissed the back of my hand again, sending sparks shooting up my arm.

That had been just about a week ago. Today he'd surprised me with his appearance, and of course he'd picked a day to show up that I hadn't even bothered to brush my hair, let alone put on makeup or real pants. Yoga pants simply don't count in my world.

Arrogant and cocky as he was, I couldn't help but be amused by him.

And the assignment was boring me to tears anyways. I'd been thinking about going outside and reading for a while anyways, the sun shining outside tempting me more than it should have.

Jareth agreed, one eyebrow quirked in that curious, adorable manner of his.

And when he told me to lead the way, his voice heavy and laden with meaning, I knew what he meant. He was giving me power over him, ensuring that everything that happened between us was fully my choice. And that was intoxicating.

It seemed so natural for him to flick open the book and start reading. I hadn't been expecting him to do that, but I was inadvertently pleased. His rich, accented voice rolled the words and letters perfectly, transporting me to the time and place Jane Austen had written about with such affection. It was perfectly captivating. I curled up beside him, enjoying the warm feel of him and the lyrical rise and fall of his voice. I realized how much like Elizabeth Bennet I really was, judging him quickly and maybe unfairly. Suddenly I thought back to when the Escher room fell apart, everything collapsing around us. What had really happened? Had a spell been broken? How did I end up safely home as the bell tolled? Why did it all fall apart like that?

And why did he offer me everything, desperation in his eyes?

And why did I suddenly want to give him everything I could with equal fervor?

So I'd asked my question. I hadn't been quite ready for the response. I could be the Queen of the Labyrinth. More than that, I would be Jareth's Wife.

And he loved me. I had gaped, refusal on the tip of my tongue. This was just a fantasy, right? There's no way that could really happen, right?

Right?

His hand covered my lips, silencing me. The intensity in his eyes stopped me cold.

He meant it. Every word.

He wanted me to be his Queen.

Before I could say anymore, he'd flown away, and I was too shell-shocked to even attempt to stop him.

Did I want to be his Queen? I looked around my apartment, the life I'd made for myself. It was entirely empty and devoid of Magic. Could I continue to live a life without magic after everything I'd experienced?

More importantly, could I live a life without him?

His intense blue eyes and oddly comforting presence. His regal bearing and tender, patient affection. His gentle smile when he thought no one was looking.

I pictured myself, walking through the gardens. It was an easy image to conjure. There was a sense of belonging there, of rightness.

And Jareth meeting me by the roses and holding me close, my eyes fluttering as he pressed his sensual lips to mine. I could almost feel his caress with my imagination, my heart pounding. I wanted to twist my fingers into his tangle of blonde hair, holding him tightly as we kissed. Goosebumps covered my arms as I shivered at the thought.

I tried to picture my life without Jareth. I tried to imagine going to a church, my father escorting me down the aisle to a perfectly ordinary mortal man. I tried picturing someone else defeating the Labyrinth and marrying Jareth.

Somehow, that image made something deep inside me rebel at the sheer thought. My stomach clenched, almost nauseating me.

And with that sensation came a new, stunning realization.

I loved him.

My head reeled at that. When had I fallen in love with the Goblin King? The villain of my childhood? But then, I wasn't a child anymore. I could see him as he was now, a warm, strong ruler and protector. In my mind, I saw him gently touching my cheek, asking if I was okay. I saw him giving me that predatory look that sent shivers to every nerve I possessed. Laughing with his subjects, eyes filled with affection.

No, it had to be Jareth or nothing. Everything else would have to just sort itself out.

My decision was made. After knowing the Goblin King, no ordinary life would do for me.

The next few days, I spent an inordinate amount of time cleaning the apartment. I scrubbed, top to bottom. I got my nails done and bought a green dress. How could I be this nervous? I paced, admiring the spotless job I'd done. It hadn't been quite this clean in years.

Quite clearly, I was stalling.

I pulled out the Labyrinth book and read the first page. He loved me. I breathed deep. No need to be nervous. He wanted me. I was going to accept the title of Queen.

I did one more check in the mirror. The dress hugged my body, accenting what curves I imagined I had. The necklace was on perfect display, dangling just above my cleavage. I'd washed and waved my hair, leaving it to fall in lovely, tousled curls around my bare shoulders. My lips were glossed and my lashes were darkened with mascara. I looked good. Really good, I thought, trying to be confident and pushing my bust out at my reflection.

I failed miserably at trying to calm my nerves. I still felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

Taking a deep breath, I called on ever inch of Drama I'd ever learned in my youth. It was now or never. Not sure what to expect, I Steeled my nerves. My lips formed my right words. " _I wish..._ "


	6. Becoming his Queen

_Ok my lovelies, not to give anything away, but this chapter is quite possibly the last. It is also the entire reason this story is rated M (you have been warned- this chapter is very graphic in a lemony-way.). It is shorter than the others, but I don't think you'll be disappointed by that._

 _Still don't own the characters._

 _I'm dying to know what you all make of this chapter, so PLEASE review!_

 **Chapter 5**

What felt like eternity passed before Sarah called on me again. This time, when I appeared, it was with all the ferocity and armor I had worn at our first meeting all those years ago. If she wanted to deny her title, so be it, but I'd be damned if I groveled or looked like a fool in front of her. I would not beg her to reconsider. I would not look weak. I stood, hands on my hips, staring her down.

"Well, Sarah? You called me. What is it?"

For whatever reason, she appeared nervous. She fidgeted with the necklace I'd given her, the only jewelry she wore with her simple green dress. When she spoke, it was hesitant and halting. "You know... since I left the Labyrinth after you had helped me that night... I've missed it. I kind of always did, but after that... It's hard to describe, to miss a place you've only been to twice, homesick for a world you weren't born into..." She halted again, looking at me, appearing to search my eyes for something, begging for understanding.

I folded my arms across my chest, protecting myself. But my voice is soft as I tell her, "My offer has never changed, Sarah."

She met my gaze fearlessly, and smiled. "Don't act so hard." She said, taking a step towards me. Then another. "For what no one knew, is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl..." She trailed off. Her feet were silent on the carpet as she moved towards me. Lightly, she rested her hand on my breastplate. My arms fell at my sides, my defenses beginning to crumble. I swore I could almost feel her fingertips, as though it was not my armor she touched, but flesh. The look in her eyes was warm, soft, and incredibly inviting. Shyly, she looked up at me through those thick, dark lashes of hers. Any other words I could have said died on my tongue. Long, dark hair spilled over her shoulders, left bare by the strapless dress covering her slender form. It molded to her every curve, the barest hint of cleavage exposed to my starving gaze. Grateful for the armor that shielded my arousal from her, I forced myself to stare into her eyes. The intensity shimmering there told me that today, there would be no walks in the parks or those peculiar "movies" humans were so fond of.

"What was it you said to me when I defeated you, Jareth?" she said, eyes still boring into me.

I took a breath."Fear me, Love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." I recited, the words burning my throat, her rejection of me that last time I spoke that phrase still echoing in the corners of my mind..

Sarah was merely an inch away from me now. When she spoke, it was a soft murmur, her eyes locking on my chest. "Fear me, Love me, do as I say..." She raised her eyes back to mine. "Can we change those terms as little?"

I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. "What would you suggest, precious?"

She smiled, a sight that set my heart racing. "How about just the second part?"

My fingers brushed her cheek. "And I will be your slave." I replied.

Silently, she raised herself up on tip-toe and pressed her lips to mine.

Everything in my body stilled. My heart, my breathing, even the earth beneath me stopped. Her lips, so warm and petal-soft against mine. Her scent surrounding me. The delicate pressure of her hand on my chest as she balanced herself against me. There was nothing left in my world except her. Instincts I had denied surged from a place deep within me, and of their own accord my arms crushed her against my chest, my lips returning her kiss with a harsh, almost painful desperation. The taste of her was sweeter and more intoxicating than the strongest wine. A primal growl rumbled in my chest, my grip tightening, pulling her as close as our clothing would allow. Her body molded to fit perfectly, her every curve sighing into me. Sarah, my Queen. My beloved. Fated to be mine from the day she took her first breath. Made for me by the gods themselves.

She pushed against my chest, separating us by a hair's breadth. I was delighted to see her breathing was heavy as mine, that the effect she had on me was reciprocated. Her breasts heaved, her chest and cheeks flushed, her eyes unnaturally bright. She was glorious. And I knew she was mine.

"I will be the Goblin Queen on one condition, Jareth." The look in her eyes brooked no argument. I nodded silently, my fingers tightening on her waist.

My own voice sounded fervent, almost desperate. "I will give you anything you wish."

Her fingers gripped my armor."Take me to your castle... Right now."

With those words, everything I had held back came undone. I yanked her to me, my hands sinking deep into her hair and forcing her lips to mine. She yielded, clinging to me as though her survival depended upon it.

"Just say your right words..." I murmured, lips meeting hers again, unable to resist her intoxicating sweetness, kissing her with all the fire I felt burning deep within me.

She responded with equal heat, our tongues dancing in a battle as old as time. Those delicious, pink lips were soft and pliant as I held her close, exploring every inch of her mouth, tasting and delving, savoring every inch that was Sarah. Her fingers tangled in hair, as my hands roamed her back, sliding over each sweet, firm curve I had long admired. I cursed the armor I had appreciated a moment ago for separating the heat of our bodies. My heart pounded a fierce rhythm in my chest, painful in its heavy thudding against my ribs. At last, here was my Queen. Where she belonged, with me, in my arms.

Stopping for a breath, she smiled and murmured against my lips: "I wish the Goblin King would take me to his castle...right now"

And with that, we were at my castle, beyond the Goblin City. The sound of my armor falling to the floor was distant, as if it was happening somewhere far, far away. All there was was Sarah. I didn't notice the soft whisper of green fabric fluttering the floor, followed by my own under garment.

Somehow, we collapsed onto my bed, hands reaching, searching, touching, lips demanding and yielding. Instantly, I was enveloped in her smooth skin and hungry mouth. There was nothing but her. Nothing but Sarah. Sarah's satin hair and moist heat. Sarah's firm nipples and flushed skin that I teased and tormented with tongue and teeth, drawing sweet moans from her lips, raw and ruby from the fierce, demanding kisses I had placed on them.

And when I dipped my tongue into her very center, worshiping every inch of her, her delirious screams of pleasure echoed through the halls as she convulsed, sweet nectar pouring from her. Nothing could be more intoxicating to my soul. Her skin shone against the dark satin of my sheets, her eyes dark and hungry.

She was more glorious than any fantasy I could have dreamed of.

I worshiped every inch of her skin. I savored the sweet taste of her, my tongue relentlessly delving between her folds until she thrashed against the sheets, my name echoing in the chamber. I would not relent my onslaught. In this conquest, laziness would not do. I took my time, kissing, nibbling, soothing every inch of her skin. Fingers replaced where my tongue had been before I captured her lips again with mine, claiming her, branding her. From my position between her legs, I rubbed the part of me that throbbed for her against her wet center, drawing a hiss of pleasure from somewhere deep within her. I shifted, rubbing the tip between her folds, teasing her nub, yet refusing to enter her. A sound came from deep within her throat, something primitive and savage. Her body bowed, trying to draw me in.

She growled my name, and I knew it was time.

I laced our fingers together, straining to cling onto some measure of control. A glow arose from our entwined hands. My jaw clenched, my body resisting my mind as I stilled my movements. Sarah groaned in dismay, pulling me closer with her legs. Those long, sweet, satin-smooth legs, her hot, slick center sliding teasingly up and down my shaft...

I clenched my teeth tighter. This had to be done. I searched her eyes, darkened with her desire. My voice was husky as I spoke the words the Labyrinth demanded before I could take my Queen. "Do you accept your role as Queen of this Labyrinth, and Wife to the Goblin King?" Her eyes fearlessly burned into mine, heavy with want and another, deeper emotion.

Grabbing my hair, her emerald gaze burning into mine, intense and glowing with a savage, deeper need. Her voice was equally husky, but her response came out harsh, impatient. "Yes, Jareth. I accept" she growled, and with that, she yanked my lips to hers. My control snapped. A growl, feral and foreign, rumbled deep in my chest. She was _mine._ At long last, with one, smooth, firm motion, I drove my hardened member into her heat. Both of us moaned at the sweet sensation as I filled her slick, tight core completely. For a moment, I can hardly breath as I am enveloped into her willing flesh. I feel something give way, and I meet her eyes, pressing my forehead to hers. There is no pain reflected in them, only a hunger. Capturing her lips once more, I begin a slow, steady rhythm. Gods, she is so wet. I can barely restrain myself from the incredible feel of her as she embraces me completely.

The sounds of pleasure that spilled from her in time with my movements created a symphony that heightened each touch, each caress. My senses sharpened, and I was acutely aware of every touch, every sensation. Firm nipples and soft breasts covered in a sheen of sweat sliding against my chest. Her nails digging into my back, sharp points of pleasure radiating from each as she forces me ever-closer. I moved deep within her, hips grinding against her as I filled her to the hilt, the tip of my cock hitting the deepest walls of her body. Those glittering green eyes hungrily taking me in, shimmering with an unnatural light. Sweet lips claiming mine even as I claimed hers. Long legs pulling me tighter, deeper into her, encouraging me, driving me, pushing me deeper, harder, faster. With every thrust, I claimed her. Our joined hands glowed brighter, matching Celtic swirls bright and blue tracing paths over our skin. Sweat dripped from our bodies as I relentlessly took her, watching her writhe beneath me with abandon, giving herself completely. Something savage rose within me, demanding and vicious. I felt my teeth sinking into the tender flesh where her neck met shoulder, and the beast within me growled in triumph. Sarah screamed then, her sweet, hot center tightening around me as her world exploded. I felt her inner walls pulsing, her body trembling, arcing, pulling me deeper, forcing my own orgasm from with an animalistic snarl. My vision blackened as my senses left me, head spinning and the earth quaking, my body throbbing in time with hers as I gave all of myself in return.

As we lay tangled in dark sheets and the scent of our lovemaking surrounding us in the silence, I took my time exploring her. Running my fingers over her pale, perfect skin. Tracing each curve, tenderly brushing the light purple bruising on her hips, healing the red marks my bite had caused a moment before. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I barely grazed her womanhood, still swollen from our lovemaking. I dipped my head and flicked the tip of her breast with my tongue, to be rewarded with a small moan. I felt her body begin to tremble, and for the third (and certainly not the last time this night) I drove Sarah over the edge of pleasure. She would need no other lover, ever, and tonight I would show her all the reasons why she belonged to me.

Never in my wildest fantasies had I imagined our coupling would be so passionate, so full of need. Never had I had a lover stirred within me the half-crazed aching Sarah pulled from me. Never had I felt towards another the way I felt towards my precious Sarah. And for the next several hours, I proceeded to show her exactly that.

The midday sun woke us. I felt the presence of the Labyrinth humming contentedly around me. It had its Queen, and it was satisfied with her. And with me, if the calm settling around the room was any indication. There would be a simple, public ceremony that would solidify her position within a week. Word would spread through the courts, and no doubt curious Fae would come to see the new Goblin Queen. Some would be failed runners, jealous and envious of Sarah. Others would be polite spectators simply coming to see the new Queen of a King that had been for so long isolated.

None of that mattered to me. All that mattered was the sweet, dark beauty tracing her fingers over my bare, smooth chest, her eyes warm and languid. I savored the feel of her delicate skin beneath my fingers, the sun casting a glow across her bare shoulders.

Her smile was soft and lazy, matching the look in her eyes. She examined her hand, barely noticeable white lines curling beautifully like a glove across her skin.

"Does this make it official?" She wondered softly.

Still on my back, I took her marked hand and kissed her fingers, my lips running over the delicate lines. "Having second thoughts already, love?" I teased, meeting her sultry green look.

Sarah giggled, raising herself gloriously nude above me and planting both hands on the bed on either side of my shoulders. Her perfect breasts dangled over my chest tantalizingly. Humor danced in her eyes. "After last night? I have half a mind to chain you to this bed and never let you up!"

Magically, chains appeared on my wrists and snapped onto the bed posts. I grinned teasingly at her. "I will be your slave."

She burst into fits of laughter, kissing me deeply through her throaty chuckles. "I love you, Jareth."

My heart soared, and I returned her kiss fiercely. "And I, you, my Queen."

No matter what happened, she was my world. I was lost to her. Now, and always.

For she is my Soul Mate.

 _Author's note:_

 _Does anyone else need a cold shower after that?_


End file.
